Window Shopping
by DepartedSoul
Summary: Set in Japan, only with a twist of Victorian England, it's nearly Christmas and Mai goes Christmas shopping. Just one thing, what to get Naruchan? And Naru has a surprise up his sleeve. Mai X Naru! Major spoilers.
1. Chapter 1 Wishful Thinking

Ok, I know the setting is kinda weird, but just go along with it. Right, think _Victorian England_. Now rename it "Japan". So it's pretty much just Japan and everyone goes around wearing Victorian dresses and stuff. Yes, I am having a bit of an obsession with Victorian fashion at the moment.

I just looked at the preview of this first chapter, it looks so incredibly short! Oh, and there will be no ghostie plot line. They're on Xmas holidays. The next fanfic I do can have ghosties and stuff.

This is my first fanfic, and it'll be pretty short (I think), but please read and review! (This is just the first chapter, the second is already underway )

- - - - -

**WINDOW SHOPPING**

**Chapter One – Wishful Thinking**

The glass felt cold and smooth against Mai's nose - yet she still couldn't pull herself from the shop window. It was nearly Christmas and she still hadn't bought a single present! She groaned inwardly as her eyes slid over the price tags of the glorious goods within. The shop was bulging full of toys, teddy bears, dolls, tea sets, jewellery, books, clothes and everything of which she could ever have dreamt. Her eyes lingered on the beautiful dresses, hanging up neatly. They were so fancy and elegant – really something else, compared to the plain, but fitted long, grey winter coat and chocolate brown, ankle length dress she was wearing.

Her dress was one of her favourites, with a high, stiff and slightly ruffled collar - and buttons running down to her navel, with a ribbon of lace on either side. What she liked most about her dress, however, was how the tops of the sleeves puffed out slightly and at the wrist, the cuff flared into a ruffle. It was a lovely dress, but looking at those gowns in the shop window? She wished she could afford such luxury, but unfortunately, that was not the case.

A sparkle in the window display caught her eye. She turned to see what it was, when her eyes fell upon a gorgeous ring, with a matching necklace and earrings. She didn't really wear necklaces much, but the earrings and, not to mention the ring, were extremely pretty. The earrings were pure silver, delicately woven in a flower shape with a tiny diamond in the middle and the ring, being silver too, was studded with a handful of tiny diamonds along it. Mai gasped when she saw the price of them. Disappointed, she muttered to herself,

"What's the point in dreaming? It'd be nicer if some one _gave _them to me anyway, and _that's never _going to happen."

Mai snapped herself out of it and determinedly went through her mental shopping list. She knew _exactly_ what she wanted to get for everyone, well, _nearly_. A geisha doll for Masako-san, a new bible for John-san, a tea set for Lin-san... she giggled at the thought of it. Just one present was missing. A present for Naru-chan! What to get him? A decision like this always wrecked her brains. Nothing seemed nearly suitable for him. She wanted something that hinted that she cared for him, but nothing too obvious, something special, and something that she didn't need to put her life savings into! She brushed her short, brown hair behind her ear with a slender, gloved finger and frowned.

Noticing that someone was watching her, she glanced to the ground. Realising how long she had had her nose pressed to the window for so long, she blushed furiously. Turning, she scurried off quickly, her coat fluttering in the cold December wind and her dress trailing behind her in the snow.

- - - - -

I don't own any part of "Ghost Hunt", and this is purely fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2 Bitter Tea

I don't own the "... for Dummies" book series and I claim no ownership to them.

This fanfic is **not **supposed to be historically correct in any way. I dropped History last year anyway.

Oh yeah, italics are thoughts.

Ok, I know, Naru is a bit OOC. And so is Mai, a little. I'm sure you'll all live. Happily ever after.

- - - - -

**Chapter Two - Bitter Tea**

Naru set the exact amount on the counter before him. The shop assistant looked relieved and thanked him. He mustn't have much change left, with all the Christmas shoppers, mused Naru. Ironic, really, that he was one of them.

He looked down at his purchases sitting before him and chuckled silently. 'Exorcism for Dummies'? He was sure Ayako-san was going to appreciate that. He scanned the small, neat pile of presents, checking he had all he intended to buy from this shop. Madoko-san, yes, Lin, yes, Mai, yes... he was satisfied that he had chosen well.

While the shop assistant was scurrying around, looking for an extra paper bag to put the purchased presents in, Naru glanced around the shop, but something to his right caught his gaze. It was a young woman with short brown hair looking in dreamily, through the shop window at the display. Her nose was pressed firmly to the glass, and she was attracting a bit of attention, as it appeared that she had been there for a while, at least. Just as he had thought that, Mai looked down, her face burning a brilliant red. Quite attractive, really. The moment the thought entered his mind, he dismissed it, muttering,

"I am her boss and she is my assistant, nothing more, nothing less. I don't have an attraction towards her. Madoko-san is definitely getting to me."

Naru sighed and turned back to the shop assistant, who had long since found a paper bag and was now watching him with curiosity. Grunting his thanks, Naru picked up his bag of goodies, marched curtly to the mahogany door of the shop, and paused only as he looked to his left, to find Mai had already left. A fleeting pang of disappointment shot across his chest, which he put down to the fact that now he couldn't ask her to make his tea for him. Instead, to make up for this loss, he decided he would treat himself to cup of tea in one of the nearby coffee shops.

He had ordered black tea, no milk, just how he liked it. Taking a few slow sips from the dark brown liquid, he shuddered as a bitter taste spread across his tongue. Ugh! What is this? He took another longer sip, tasting that it was tea, just... disgusting... He sighed audibly, thinking that this was muck, compared to his Mai's tea. They should employ Mai. They might get more customers. Then again, that would mean giving up his Mai to some unknown stranger, where some perv would start flirting with her and kidnap her when she was smitten by his charm, and he'd probably try something. And he wouldn't allow that. He was Mai's employer, after all. It was his duty to look after those he has personally employed. He was like a king who had to take care of all his loyal subjects.

For the quality of the tea, the coffee shop was surprisingly full of people. Maybe the standard of the rest of the menu was better than their tea. Which wasn't difficult to achieve.

Bored, he stirred his tea with the spoon that had been given to him, and observed the people. He watched an elderly couple hold hands and have a long discussion over some chocolate cake, a mother out with her children, trying to wipe some spilt orange juice off her young daughter's once-sparklingly white blouse. A young couple just behind Naru were sitting very closely together and he knew exactly what they were up to, without needing to turn round. Seeing all these people, he felt strangely... sad. As if he was missing something. Something that these people all had, but he didn't. Giving them all a second glance over, he decided he couldn't figure out what it was, and concluded, that he must miss having a mysterious and intriguing new case to solve. Holidays were so boring, but Mai had begged for hours and hours, and eventually Lin got so annoyed that he told Naru to just "give the girl the holiday!". Spoilt, little so-and-so.

Suddenly Naru noticed someone he hadn't before. It was Mai, sitting on her own in the far corner of the coffee shop. She must have just arrived, he supposed. At that moment, Mai looked up and they made eye contact. She gave a nervous, unsure smile, but got up and moved towards Naru's table.

"Hi, Naru-chan!" she said cheerfully, but uncertainly. After all, the last the last time they had spoken was when Mai had discovered who he really was, and that he had lied to her about it. He felt a tingling of regret begin in his chest that he dismissed quickly. He knew that she had tried not think about it and to continue as normal, and so he would too.

"Hello, Mai," he replied calmly, moving his top hat to the other side, making room. Mai sat down opposite him, as the waiter came over and asked what the "young lady wishes to order". Mai ordered a wild berry tea and short bread, and the waiter bowed, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So...are you out Christmas shopping, then, Naru-chan?" she asked, nodding at the paper bags leaning against the leg of Naru's chair.

"Yes. I have everything now."

"Oh! Is there something for me?"

"Why would I tell you?"

_That was an unnecessary comment, there. You could have said that more nicely._

_Shut up._

"Hmmm... you're right. It's more fun that way," Mai nodded, "so... what did you get the others, then?"

"Presents. Knowing you, if I told you, you would probably go and tell them. You have a habit saying your thoughts aloud."

_Oh smoooooth, real clever, that. What a great way to get someone to go out with you. Let's just tell her that she has ears the size of an elephant's._

_What? Go out with her? I'm her boss. Why am I talking to myself?__I have finally gone mad._

A frown must have crossed his face, because Mai picked up on it immediately.

"Is something wrong? You look... worried." Her expression became serious.

"It's nothing you could do anything about. Just leave it." Naru snapped at her, an awkward silence ensuing.

_Wonderful. Look, you've hurt her feelings, idiot._

The conversation had been going awkwardly, especially as there where so many unspoken words between them, and a long discussion was sorely needed, after all that had been discovered about Naru and his past.

"...I'm sorry. I had better go... I'm very busy and I have a lot of presents still to buy." Mai took the last gulp of her tea, and rose to leave.

Regretting immediately that he had been so short to her and impolite, he decided he didn't want his tea any more, and left the coffee shop shortly after Mai had, noticing that the voice in his mind had quietened. The voice had been right, however, he shouldn't have been so horrible to Mai. He knew this, but just didn't want to admit it. He was going to see her at Christmas Eve, anyway, for the SPR Christmas dinner that Bou-san and Lin had organised.

He turned back one last time to note the name of the coffee shop. He_won't _be going there again.

- - - - -


	3. Chapter 3 Something Nice

Ok, and now I present Chapter 3!! Yay! Anyway, I think chapter 3 is one before the last (that's how I've planned it at least). cries I'll miss doing this.

Anyway, I know this took my ages to put up, but I hope you'll like it

Oh, and if I don't put the next chapter up within a couple of days, you'll have to wait until the new year. I'm going away on holiday on the 27th (can't wait!!)

- - - - -

**Chapter Three – Something Nice**

The room was small, but comfortable, with a roaring mahogany fireplace behind the dining table. The walls were covered in warm, dark red wall paper and a matching red rug lay across the dark, wooden floor. The nine of the SPR team had just entered Bou-san's dining room and were about to take there places along the long mahogany table, laid out for their Christmas feast.

"I haven't set places, so sit where you like!" called Bou-san to the group. He was the first to sit, with Ayako-san plopping herself to his right. She looked very pretty this evening, Mai thought. She was wearing a grey dress with a rather deep V-neck. The dress had short, puffed sleeves that ended just above her elbow. Her long, brown hair was swept elegantly to one side and a large, silver flower-shaped hair clip sat prettily just above her ear.

"I'll sit here then," she announced. Masako sat herself opposite Ayako, leaving a space beside her, which, judging by her grin directed at Naru, she was reserving for Naru. Obviously unaware of Masako's grins, John settled himself beside Masako, equally unaware of her, now scowling, face. In the mean time, Yasuhara sat to Bou-san's left, with Madoko-san and Lin-san beside him. Mai's face reddened as Masako's darkened, when they realised, that the last free seat, was beside Mai! Naru sat down calmly, oblivious to the girls' reactions.

(If anyone is random enough, I drew out the seating plan and if you want to see it, please ask me and I'll send you a link )

The gang were chatting among themselves amiably, Ayako and Bou-san arguing and joking as ever, with Madoko joining in and Lin-san was caught in the middle, silent as ever, but clearly enjoying himself. It seemed, Mai considered, that Masako and John were getting along very well too. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Masako hadn't sat beside Naru after all. She thought to soon, as Masako shot her another dirty look, with jealousy written all over it.

Naru had kept quite quiet, as expected, and after the way he had treated Mai in the coffee shop and after the discovery of his true identity, she wasn't surprised. Maybe he had emotions too? Noooo... him? Emotions? A very limited range of them, at the best, she joked.

"Hey, Mai! A penny for your thoughts?" a voice chirped across the table. She looked up to find Yasuhara grinning at her broadly.

"Oh, nothing, really. I was just day dreaming,"

"Oh, yeah, are you doing anything next Friday?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Uh... yeah, I am, I have a lot to do, like start packing up the Christmas decoration, and I'm going out with a few of my friends."

"Packing up? But it'll be New Year's Eve then!"

"I know, but I have to get everything done before I begin work again!" she grinned and nudged Naru gently.

"Ah yes, ever the slave driver, eh, Naru?" Yasuhara teased.

"I don't find that funny, Osamu-san." said Naru suddenly, with a cold tone in his voice.

"Hey, hey, calm down, I was just joking!"

At that moment, an elderly couple came in, carrying plates of food and setting them before the guests. The plates were covered in delicious festive food, like turkey with cranberry sauce, brussels sprouts and chestnuts, sausages and roast potatoes. The heavy, rich aroma really made Mai hungry - she hadn't eaten all day, preparing herself for this moment. Her mouth watered as the elderly lady laid her plate before her.

"Enjoy!" she cried enthusiastically, "We make the best dinners, right, Houshou-kun?"

"Eh... yes, of course!" Bou-san agreed, his face flushing bright red.

Soon everyone was tucking in, all conversation forgotten, while they savoured the wonderful flavours. Finally, it was Yasuhara who broke the silence.

"Mai, you know, your dress is really nice today."

Mai blushed uncontrollably, matching the dark, wine coloured dress she had chosen. It was similar to the dress she had been wearing a few days ago, however, she thought the colour would look more appropriate for the festive season.

"Th-thank you-u," she stammered, fully aware of the many pairs of eyes watching her, and even more aware of Naru, who continued eating, but with a slight edge of determination now.

- - - - -

To Naru's annoyance, Mai and Yasuhara chatted for about another half an hour, Yasuhara was _very_ obviously flirting his head off with her. The only thing that prevented Naru fron jumping across the table and ripping off the young man's head was the satisfying fact that Mai wasn't falling for his bait. She was replying politely and innocently, as she always did.

_Mai is __**my **__assistant, and Yasuhara knows this perfectly well! How dare he flirt with her in front of her boss?_

After shoving his final potato into his mouth and before he started on the last piece of turkey left on his plate, he turned to Mai, adopting the most commanding voice he could muster.

"Mai, a client is hosting a dinner party tomorrow evening. I expect you to attend," his eyes swept over her dress, "and wear something_nice._"

He turned back to his turkey, with a barely visible smile flickering across his lips. He felt satisfied with himself at the look of surprise Mai was staring at him with.

"Only the SPR team has been invited, which unfortunately means that only Lin, Mai and myself are welcome."

All the attention had turned to him with Ayako-san and Bou-san eyeing him uncomfortably suspiciously. Keeping his face controlled, he simply ignored them.

- - - - -

The snow crunched under her feet, as Mai was walking home. The moonlight illuminated the empty streets and nothing could be heard but the scurrying of her feet.The evening was bitter cold, but the warmth the feast she had just returned from kept her comfortably warm inside. She had to remember to thank Bou-san again for the wonderful evening the next time she saw him. The food had been delicious and the Christmas games afterwards had been incredibly fun. She blushed and giggled at how Bou-san had complained and argued with Ayako-san when she had won the first round of Monopoly.

Then there was Yasuhara. She had noticed how he had been trying to flirt with her. She hadn't flirted back because she was still unsure how she felt about Naru. She felt so confused, she was convinced Naru hated her now, but she just couldn't quite let go. Maybe if she did go out with Yasuhara, she would be able to get over Naru and get on with her life.

_I don't know what to do..._

Well, it was Christmas Eve, and she didn't want to ruin it for herself with such thoughts. Pushing her worries to the back of her mind, she reached her home. Mai unlocked the door and let herself in. All lights were off inside, signalling to Mai that the landlady must be in bed and asleep. She silently crept up the wooden staircase and fumbled with her keys in the darkness as she unlocked the door to her tiny apartment.

She swung the door open and stepping inside, practically falling over a box in front of her.

_What's this? A box? This isn't mine..._

She picked it up and stumbled around in the darkness until she found her matches. She lit the candle on her bedside table and set the heavy box on the bed. It was covered in beautiful black leather with a silver edge. She carefully lifted the huge lid off and set it beside her. The contents of the box was wrapped in silvery – white silk, which she gently unwrapped. A note was set on top, it was unsigned, but by the large, neat, swirly handwriting, she already knew who it was from. The note read;

"Something nice"

- - - - -


	4. Chapter 4 Change of Heart

Alright, I know I said chapter 4 would be the last, but when I wrote it out by hand, it was over 4 double-sided pages long (and not finished), I thought it would make more sense to split it up into several separate chapters. Now you all have the joy of awaiting for yet at least _another _chapter. Mwahahaha.

I know, Naru is once again OOC, but I think a discussion like this with himself was much needed. XD

This chapter is_supposed _to be really short.

Just one question – "alright" is a real word, isn't it? My spell checker is insisting it isn't!

- - - - -

**Chapter Four – Change of Heart**

The large grandfather clock struck 9pm. He had been sitting there for 10 minutes already, but was still half an hour early. He needed this time, he had to rehearse what he would say, what her reaction would be, but most of all – how he would tell her. Tell her what, though? Which of the thousands of unspoken words would he use? Naru sighed, the sound echoing within the near-empty hall.

_How did I get myself into such a mess?_

It was illogical, a contradiction to everything he believed in, and yet, here it was. As much as he hated to, he had to admit it to himself. He had to, if he was to set things right again.

_Right._How ironic. He had worked all his life, trying to set things right – he had perfected every method, learnt all there is to know, honed his emotions and appearance to perfection, so he could hide anything when the need arose. And now? He was about to discard a life's worth of discipline, just to set things _right. _He chuckled at the irony, pure irony. He truly was _pityful._

Naru looked up at the grandfather clock. It was just after a quarter past 9 now. He was glad everything had been prepared long before this_event_ started. He wasn't so sure that he would have remembered everything, had he left it a moment longer.

_Curse that strange feeling in my stomach._

He unbuttoned the top button of his dark grey shirt and gazed at the black sky in the window above, absent-mindedly fiddling with the tall, empty wine-glass before him.

The clock now read 9:25pm, and a quiet clacking of heels and a rustling of skirt could be heard in the distance, growing ever nearer.

- - - - -


	5. Chapter 5 Doubts of Truth

Chapter 5. Flip, this is getting longer than I thought it would. I hope it'll be good anyway, though.

Something I need to explain – these are being put onto the site pretty quickly because I hand-wrote all of these first and the only thing to do now is to type them up and update the story. Also, these chapters are all really short because the are **one long chapter that has been split into several shorter ones.**

Not really much more to say here... so let's just get onto the story

- - - - -

**Chapter Five – Doubts of Truth**

Mai inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly to calm herself. This was the first formal dinner function she had been to – never mind going to one alone with her boss. At least there were going to be many other people there too, she perhaps she could make a new friend and sit with her, rather than with her over-narcissistic boss. Even though she had loved him once, he _had_ lied to he, and now she was unsure how she felt about him. She did care about him, but maybe just in an assistant/boss way? Anyway, he had never shown any sign of returning her feelings, so it didn't matter.

_This is a dinner hosted by one of our clients and this is purely business related._

She felt a little more confident now, and taking another deep breath, she turned the heavy, brass doorknob and stepped inside.

- - - - -

Golden streaks of light were dimly dancing across the highly polished floor from the large fireplace. The large hall was completely empty – except at the far end, she noted. A small, round table with a couple of chairs was set up, laid out for a dinner for two, it seemed. Lit candles were illuminating the table and the space around it, a white vase of dark red roses was set upon the table and delicate, white china plates were laid out with cutlery and tall wine glasses. Surely Mai must have gone to the wrong place! The butler at the front door had clearly misunderstood her. A dark figure was sitting at the table, unrecognisable to Mai, due to the shadows cast across his face.

She was about to apologise and turn to leave, when the figure leaned forward and the candle light chased away the shadows and suddenly Mai recognised who had been watching her silently. One look at his handsome face, and she knew – her feelings for him had never left her, she truly did still love him.

From the bottom of her heart.


	6. Chapter 6 Truth be Told

Yar har har. This will be more annoying to write because it's only partly hand-written and I want to change it since it just doesn't _make sense!_

Ar, shiver me timbers. Ar, me hearties.

After this fanfic, I think I'll make a collection of one-shots. And I'll help Wink (insert random numbers here) to continue the random alphabet one-shots. Yes, they _are _supposed to be silly. Although there are some pretty serious and fluffy ones planned there.

Anyway, this IS the last chapter and it's pretty short again, but I hope you'll all like it.

- - - - -

**Chapter Six – Truth be Told**

"Welcome to my home, Mai." Naru greeted. She was beautiful. Mai was wearing a floor-length, black dress that trailed on the floor behind her. It had short, white, floaty sleeves. She was wearing matching black shoes and her hair was in a side-parting with a diamond hair clip keeping the hair behind her ear. Glittering around her neck, was a pretty silver necklace with a flower pendant and her earrings, he noticed, matched the necklace. He smiled gently to himself.

_I really do have good taste in gifts._

He looked down at the small, black box, sitting on the table beside him, inside being a ring studded with diamonds.

Mai wore a confused expression that thrilled Naru slightly – she really hadn't been expecting this, had she? Mai moved slowly towards him and he beckoned for her to sit opposite him.

"Merry Christmas," he muttered.

"Naru...?"

He sighed, unsure where to begin.

"Mai, I have to apologise. I'm... sorry, that I didn't tell you about Gene before, I didn't want to hide it, but I felt it was... necessary." he looked down at his plate.

"Naru, it's ok – "

"No, it's _not_ ok, I lied to everyone and betrayed their trust," he didn't dare to look up, in fear of what he might see, reflected in Mai's face – hate, anger, distrust...

_I can't believe I'm telling anyone this._

"I wasn't always this way, Mai," he clenched his fists, his short, neat finger nails digging into the palms of his hands. Regretting he had said anything, he was completely unaware that Mai had gotten up and was moving towards him.

He looked up in shock as he felt thin, fragile arms wrap around his neck. She smelt wonderfully of a gentle mixture of fresh flowers. He slowly turned round, got out of the chair and hesitantly returned the hug.

_It's now or never, Naru._

He lifted his hand and placed it on her smooth cheek. A feeling of elation swept over him.

_I'm not being rejected._

He bent his head and his nose brushed against hers. He tilted slightly and found her soft, slightly glossed lips and kissed her.

His heart gave a leap when she returned the kiss, a tingle of strawberry resting on his lips.

"I never really blamed you, Noll."

- - - - -

I know, it's not as great as it should have been, but you'll live D Please read and review once more!


End file.
